


Otra vez como al principio

by HistoryISculture



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Jim sólo quería salvar a una anciana.
Relationships: Carmine Falcone & Jim Gordon, Jim Gordon & Mario Calvi, Jim Gordon & Victor Zsasz, Jim Gordon/Victor Zsasz, Mario Calvi & Victor Zsazs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

Jim Gordon sabía qué algo horrible sucedería desde el momento en el que había socorrido a una anciana. Al principio no había nadie en la calle, salvo esa anciana y un hombre que le apuntaba con una pistola, luego terminó metido en el coche, atado de pies y manos con esa anciana totalmente desconcertada. Había sido secuestrado por la mafia rusa de Gotham. Jim estaba totalmente desconcertado. No sabía qué era lo que querían de él, normalmente si había algún intento de secuestrarle o matarle era en relación a algún caso, esta vez, que él supiera, no estaba investigando ninguno.

\- Pueden cogerme a mí, pero dejen ir a esta señora. -dijo Jim en un intento desesperado para que no tuviesen apenas rehenes. 

\- ¿Oyes eso, Andrik? El poli quiere que soltemos a la anciana.

La risa y el sarcasmo del conductor helaron la sangre a Jim. Su acento no era ruso, ni italiano, lo que significaba que no pertenecían a los hombres de Oswald ni de Falcone. Era la mafia búlgara, actualmente en guerra con la rusa. ¿Qué pintaba Jim en todo esto? Nunca había hecho ningún favor a nadie, quizás a Oswald alguna vez, pero siempre que podía, intentaba evitarle, sobre todo ahora que El Pingüino y el Acertijo se habían vuelto inseparables.

Mirando con más atención la situación, Jim se dio cuenta de que la mujer no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había sido secuestrada, ni siquiera estaba aterrorizada. En una situación así, cualquier persona inocente habría perdido un poco los nervios. De repente, tuvo la horrible sensación de que la mujer conocía a sus atacantes, o al menos, tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque la mujer parecía demasiado mayor para estar en la mafia, quizá alguien se había retrasado con algún pago y habían decidido enviar un mensaje con algún familiar. Sea como fuere, Jim Gordon estaba de servicio y ella era un inocente que había que proteger.

\- Ya empiezan a perseguirnos, Andrik.

Jim no se había dado cuenta de que un coche negro les seguía la pista muy de cerca. El conductor había empezado a acelerar y hacer giros bruscos, si Jim no tuviera los reflejos de un viejo soldado de trincheras, la anciana se habría empotrado contra la puerta del coche, afortunadamente, Jim pudo sostenerla contra él. La anciana no dijo ni una sola palabra. Pero ese coche negro que no les perdía de vista, era demasiado familiar para él, sólo que de momento no podía ubicarlo. Al conducir como un energúmeno, Jim tenía serias dificultades para saber dónde estaba mientras intentaba que la anciana no saliese lastimada. Intentó liberarse de sus ataduras para poder sujetarla mejor, pero en su lugar consiguió rasgar los asientos traseros. El cuerpo de un hombre, inconsciente o muerto, en el maletero, puso nerviosa a la anciana y empezó a vilipendiar e intentar agredir a los secuestradores. Esa no había sido la reacción que Jim había esperado, pero al menos la señora había salido del shock.

\- Tranquilícese señora. -dijo Jim. -Si continúa moviéndose así, va a causar un accidente.

\- Mi hijo. -dijo ella, señalando con su dedo al hombre del maletero.

Rivalidad entre mafias, la señora no era tan inocente como Jim había pensado en un principio. Independientemente de eso, Jim debía protegerla. La señora no tenía la edad para andar con semejantes vaivenes, ni siquiera él debería estar en esa situación. Desde que llegó a Gotham había tenido más sobresaltos que momentos tranquilos, ya se lo había dicho Mario Calvi y también Lee, tanto estrés en su vida no era bueno para él, necesitaba encontrar momentos para desconectar del trabajo. Pero siempre que lo intentaba, algo se lo impedía, como si la ciudad estuviese echándole un pulso para impedirle descansar. Ahora lo importante era lidiar con esa situación, protegiendo a dos rehenes mientras combatía a los dos atacantes, todo eso solo, sin apoyo y con posibles enemigos en el coche negro, a quien habían perdido de vista. El coche paró bruscamente y tanto Jim como la anciana, salieron despedidos hacia los asientos delanteros. Los hombres, armados, abrieron las puertas.

\- Bajar, rápido. -dijo el tal Andrik con un fuerte acento. Él parecía ser el jefe de esos dos, pero Jim no estaba seguro de que fuera el jefe de la organización.

\- ¿Con qué intenciones? -preguntó Jim intentando tapar completamente a la anciana. Quería que esos hombres hablasen, necesitaba recopilar toda la información posible para saber hasta qué punto estaba metido en ese lío y si había posibilidad de escape. –Si esto es una cuestión de dinero, deberíais dar un poco más de tiempo, no hay que tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Los hombres se echaron a reír y la mujer le miró con confusión. Al menos él lo había intentado, pero esos hombres no eran aficionados y les iban a matar igualmente, por lo que en un breve descuido de ellos, mientras el tal Andrik, con la pistola preparada y el dedo en el gatillo abrió el maletero, Jim se lanzó hacia él. Aún sabía realizar alguna que otra técnica que aprendió en el ejército, maniobras que, cuando era más joven, había practicado repetidas veces en caso de que algún día las necesitase. Hoy era ese día y aunque era muy tarde para hablar con su instructor y superiores del cuerpo, Jim agradeció más que nunca los exhaustivos ejercicios y el alto rendimiento que le obligaron a hacer en el ejército y en los Boys Scouts cuando era más joven. El otro había decidido ayudar al tal Andrik, por lo que Jim se vio rodeado, intentando combatir contra dos mafiosos al mismo tiempo, maniatado y rezando para que no recordasen que ellos estaban armados y él no, mientras la señora había ido a socorrer a su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo está él? –preguntó Jim una vez que pudo zafarse de ambos mafiosos.

\- Respira. -contestó la señora. Se notaba la tranquilidad en su voz, la tensió que había abandonado su cuerpo de golpe.

En ese mismo momento, el coche negro que les seguía antes paró bruscamente. De él salió Víctor Zsasz. El día iba de mal en peor. Jim intentó cubrir a los rehenes, pero la señora se abalanzó hacia delante y con una agilidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad, corrió, sí, Jim vio correctamente, corrió rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de Víctor y le abrazó. Víctor, sonriente y aliviado, le devolvió el abrazo. Jim sólo podía mirar, esperando que alguien le explicase la situación, sintiendo que la sangre le goteaba por la mejilla. Había recibido unos buenos golpes, un pequeño precio a pagar para seguir con vida.

\- Hola, Jim.-dijo Víctor Zsasz sonriendo alegremente.-Parece que siempre que nos vemos estás metido en este tipo de situaciones. Gracias por ayudar a mi bube y a mi padre.

\- ¿Tu bube? ¿Tu padre?

Jim estaba realmente confundido, pero ambos Zsasz sonreían ampliamente. De repente, entendió por qué el hombre del maletero le parecía tan familiar. Era Iván Zsasz, Don de la mafia Rusa. Un asesino mucho más letal que Víctor Zsasz, que había mantenido una estrecha relación con Don Falcone en sus días de gloria. Muchos creyeron que Jim Gordon, al ir contra todas las mafias, iría también contra los Zsasz, Jim intentó evitar esas habladurías para no ponerse como objetivo de ninguna mafia. 

Sería una semana después cuando Jim encontraría a Iván Zsasz y a Carmine Falcone en el salón de su casa, alarmando a Jim al instante. Carmine le explicó que Iván sólo quería agradecerle su ayuda a su madre y a él durante el secuestro. La abuela de Víctor, Svetlana, estaba encantada con la actitud del joven, guapo y valiente policía que la había salvado en un momento de necesidad. Por más que Jim intentó explicarles que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, que no quería meterse en asuntos de la mafia.

\- Parece que al final vamos a agradarte, Jim.-dijo Carmine Falcone con diversión.-No dejas de salvarnos.

Él se refería a que ya había salvado a Carmine Falcone de Oswald, a Oswald y a Butch de Maroni y de Fish, a Maroni del Electrocutador, Víctor Zsasz de Oswald y de algún que otro villano, a Mario Calvi de sí mismo, a Svetlana y a Iván Zsasz. Sí, quizás Carmine Falcone tenga razón y la vida de Jim esté más conectada a la mafia de lo que creía. Sospechaba que esta no sería la última vez que sus caminos se cruzarían. Pero en una ciudad como Gotham, eso era algo normal.

\- Por cierto. -dijo Iván. -Mi hijo quiere decirte qué si alguna vez lo necesitas, no dudes en llamarle, te hará un descuento para que puedas pagarle con tu sueldo de policía. Pero si estás pasando por dificultades económicas, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Jim era el único policía decente en Gotham ¡por el amor de Dios! Esto no podía estar pasando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

Sentado en la sala VIP del club de strippers de Iván Zsasz, Carmine Falcone e Iván, disfrutaban de una suculenta cena. Las familias Ibanescu, rumana, y Antonov, búlgara, habían sido castigadas por el secuestro e intento de asesinato de la familia Zsasz. Oxana, la esposa de Iván, había acudido a la mansión Falcone a pedir ayuda, tras recibir la nota del secuestro de Iván. Ninguno había pensado que Svetlana, la madre de Iván, también había sido secuestrada. Una broma, dijo Nikolay Antonov cuando Iván le interrogó detenidamente. Víctor quería interrogarle, pero sabiendo la cercana relación que tenían su abuela y él, Carmine no consideró oportuno dejarle, por lo que le envió a vigilar a Jim Gordon, temiendo que las familias le diesen un golpe en represalia. Había sido una sorpresa muy agradable para Carmine encontrar que Gordon había salvado a la familia Zsasz. Y cuando el rumor había golpeado las calles, las familias habían acudido a que Carmine les confirmase si el único policía honrado de Gotham, al final, había sucumbido.

"No." Les dijo Carmine. "Gordon sólo hacía su trabajo. No sabía a quién estaba salvando, aunque creo que no le hubiera importado".

Pero ese había sido el principio de la comidilla entre las familias. Gordon era un hombre extraño, ninguna familia parecía saber cómo hacer que Gordon se acercara a ellos, como acercarse a Gordon ni lo que podían esperar de él. Eso divertía mucho a Carmine, porque ni siquiera el Pingüino parecía saber cómo proceder con Gordon.

\- Han pasado tres días desde el incidente, Carmine.-dijo Iván cortando su solomillo.-Gordon todavía no se ha acercado a nosotros. No sabemos que quiere, ni cómo agradecérselo.

\- No se va a acercar, Iván.-respondió Carmine claramente divertido.-El chico es como su padre. ¿Recuerdas cómo era Peter al principio? Nos odiábamos todos. Él estaba empeñado en encarcelarnos y nosotros queríamos derribarlo.

\- Los buenos tiempos, Carmine.-dijo Iván sonriendo.-Recuerdo cuando Peter se casó en secreto con tu hermana Sofía. Fue una lástima que Maroni la matara al poco tiempo de nacer Jim. Creo que fue ahí donde empezó nuestra alianza. Me pregunto si Gordon sabe lo que sucedió en realidad. ¿Has pensado que quizá, ese empeño en derribarnos, sea simplemente una venganza por no haber podido proteger a sus padres?

\- Creo que ni siquiera sabe que somos familia.-dijo Carmine con tristeza.-Peter era muy reservado en esos temas. No quería involucrar a Jim si no era estrictamente necesario. Su pérdida fue muy dolorosa para mí, cuando murió éramos bastante cercanos, como debe ser una verdadera familia.

\- Quizá deberíamos presentarnos correctamente.-sugirió Iván.-Se lo debo a la memoria de Peter, murió protegiéndome de un golpe de la Liga de las Sombras. Prácticamente murió en mis brazos. Si Gordon se entera de eso, podría tomárselo mal.

\- No creo que ese niño se lo tome mal, es demasiado amable.

\- Mamá.-Iván y Carmine se levantaron cortésmente.

\- Señora Zsasz.-saludó Carmine.

\- Don Falcone.-saludó Svetlana respetuosa.-Hijo.

\- No sabíamos que venías, madre.-dijo Iván, indicando a uno de sus empleados que le acercaran una silla.-Me sorprende que nadie me avisara de tu presencia.

\- Fui yo la que se lo pedí, hijo.-dijo Svetlana.-Sabía que ibais a reuniros aquí hoy y decidí venir. Jim Gordon debería estar aquí, aunque tal vez este no sea su estilo. ¿Sabéis si está soltero? Víctor necesita alguien fiable en su vida.

Don Falcone sonrió ante la desesperación de Iván. Siempre le había sorprendido lo jovial que era Doña Svetlana Zsasz, cuyo nieto había heredado su carácter y carisma. Iván se desesperaba cada vez que su madre intentaba emparejar a Víctor.

\- Víctor no es de los que se emparejan, madre.-dijo Iván.

\- Eso mismo dijiste antes de que te presentara a tu esposa, hijo.-dijo Svetlana.-Y lleváis más de treinta años casados. Sé que los tiempos cambian y que Víctor puede disfrutar de su sexualidad abiertamente, a diferencia de lo que sucedía en nuestra época, pero esas leyes tan restrictivas nos dieron un montón de ganancias con nuestros bares y clubs clandestinos. ¿He dicho ya lo encantada que estoy con el detective Gordon? Es una pena que yo sea tan mayor y él tan joven. ¿Quizá no le importaría la edad? Tal vez le gusten las mujeres mayores. ¡Ese chico ha heredado el culo de su padre!

\- ¡Mamá!-Iván la miró con horror.

Don Falcone se rio libremente. Svetlana era una mujer muy difícil de complacer, pero una vez que caías en sus buenas gracias, era protectora y maternal. A sus setenta años, Svetlana conservaba toda su cordura, facultades mentales, agilidad, flexibilidad y destreza, era clienta asidua del Foxglobe. Hacía ejercicio a diario, comía saludable y llevaba los asuntos de la familia rusa si Iván u Oxana estaban ausentes. El pánico que Don Falcone sabía que Iván sentía no era infundado, Svetlana llevaba hablando del detective prácticamente desde que Gordon la rescató. Viniendo de una mafiosa, que prefería evitar a la policía completamente, Gordon ha debido de hacer algún tipo de milagro para lograr ganársela. Pero, de nuevo, era Jim Gordon de quien hablaban, el héroe de Gotham. Secretamente, Don Falcone tenía una lista de todos los villanos obsesionados con Jim Gordon, tendría que añadir a Svetlana a la lista cuando llegara a casa. Ni siquiera Peter tenía tantos admiradores. Había algo en Gordon que atraía a la gente de la peor calaña y les hacía obsesionarse con él.

\- No viste cómo nos defendió, Iván.-dijo Svetlana soñadora.-Gordon es un protector, un hombre honrado y trabajador. ¡Como el santo Peter Gordon! Es lo que Víctor necesita. ¡Lo mejor de Gotham! No dejaré que Víctor salga con cualquiera y Gordon tiene mi bendición.

\- ¿Lo sabe Víctor?-preguntó Iván mirándola fijamente.

\- Aún no se lo he dicho.-dijo Svetlana.-Quería concertar una cena entre ellos, para que se conocieran, viesen que están hechos el uno para el otro, antes de que alguno de ellos averigüe que ha sido todo idea nuestra.

\- ¿Nuestra? ¡Yo no pienso participar en este disparate!-dijo Iván.

\- No es un disparate, son asuntos de familia.-respondió Svetlana con firmeza.-¡No voy a dejar que Víctor acabe casado con ninguna prostituta, interesada, ni mujerzuela que avergüence a nuestra familia! Esto también sirve para los hombres. ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que es encontrar alguien decente en Gotham? ¡Y no discutas conmigo, Iván!

\- Víctor es el único que debe decidir con quién quiere estar.-respondió Iván.

\- Será él quien decida al final, hijo. ¿Pero cómo va a conocer a alguien si está todo el día trabajando? ¡A propósito! ¿Dónde está Víctor? Creí que estaría aquí.

\- Está con Gordon.-respondió Don Falcone.

\- ¡Maravilloso!-dijo Svetlana emocionada.-Al parecer mi nieto y yo tenemos los mismos gustos. ¿He dicho ya lo guapo que es el detective Gordon? Espero que Víctor esté haciendo todo lo que yo haría.

\- ¡Mamá!-regañó Iván horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!-dijo Svetlana.-Y ahora vamos a comer. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Don Falcone se alegraba muchísimo de que Jim Gordon salvara a Doña Zsasz. Esta ciudad no sería lo mismo sin ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

A Mario nunca le había gustado Víctor. Primero, porque se notaba que era el favorito de su padre, aunque Mario había intentado rehusar el apellido Falcone, la herencia de lo que su apellido conllevaba, nunca había sido irrespetuoso con las familias, por mucho que insistía en separarse del negocio familiar y usar el apellido de su madre. Las mujeres estaban apartadas de los negocios de la familia, considerándose a los hombres únicos descendientes capaces de elevar el apellido de la familia. Su padre aún albergaba esperanzas de que un día, cuando él falleciera, Mario tomaría las riendas del negocio familiar. Mario temía que llegara ese día. Había hecho su vida por él mismo, pidiéndole a su padre que interfiriera lo menos posible. Aunque de pequeño, tanto Sofía como él habían sido malcriados y caprichosos, ahora intentaba ser mejor persona. No quería acabar como su hermana Sofía, desterrada de Gotham y exiliada de la familia en su adolescencia, tras haber intentado dar un golpe contra su padre. Un golpe que Peter Gordon, hace mucho tiempo, evitó, pero no pudo evitar que María, madre de Mario y Sofía, esposa de Don Carmine Falcone, fuera asesinada en su lugar.

Carmine Falcone perdonaba muchas cosas, pero nunca un atentado contra su familia y menos si provenía de un familiar. Eso, Mario lo había aprendido en ese entonces.

A pesar de todo, Carmine era un buen padre. Donde otros habrían matado a Sofía, él le concedió otra oportunidad lejos de Gotham, donde ella podría demostrar su valía. Mario sabía que su padre se preguntaba qué había hecho mal para criarla, dónde se había equivocado. Había veces que Mario se preguntaba dónde estaba la hermana con la que había crecido, pero en el fondo sabía que ella siempre había sido así. Por eso, había tenido un dilema entre invitarla o no a la boda. Ella era familia, pero estaba exiliada. Quería que conociera a Lee, pero temía que intentara arremeter contra ella o contra algún invitado. Quería la presencia de su hermana en la boda, para recordar buenos momentos de su infancia, pero sabía que ella le guardaba rencor.

No la invitó a la boda, a pesar que sabía que su decisión traería consecuencias. Pero era más seguro así, sobre todo para el resto de los invitados. Sofía nunca traía nada bueno, era algo en lo que Víctor y él estaban de acuerdo. Puede que Víctor y él no se soportasen y sólo aparentasen aprecio. Pero ellos se respetaban y sabían que no se darían un golpe a traición. Era algo mutuo, tácito. Era respeto. Porque por mucho que le recordase a Víctor que él no era un Falcone y nunca habría un lugar en su mesa para él, no había nadie más en quien él confiara.

Mario había cambiado mucho desde su infancia. Fue cuando empezó a trabajar como médico en el hospital de Gotham que comprendió el acoso al que Sofía y él habían sometido a Víctor, quien no podía defenderse debido al poder que la familia Falcone poseía. Por ego, nunca se había disculpado con él, pero había hecho un esfuerzo para integrarle más en la familia, que se sintiera más cómodo con él, esperando que así pudiera compensar de algún modo los errores del pasado.

Por eso, cuando se enteró de que la familia de Víctor había sido secuestrada, se preocupó. Y él nunca se preocupaba por alguien a quien no consideraba un amigo. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado que Sofía podía estar detrás de toda la trama, pero sin pruebas, prefería pensar que su hermana era inocente.

Cuando recibió la llamada de su padre angustiado, diciendo que los Zsasz habían sido secuestrados, Mario estaba en el hospital, haciendo turno de guardia. Se había marchado de allí, alegando asuntos personales y se dirigió hacia su casa, llamando insistentemente a Víctor, quien tenía el móvil apagado. Eso significaba que ya había localizado al secuestrador. Pocas veces Víctor terminaba herido, pero Mario preparó un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si era necesario y localizó a las ayudantes de Víctor, exigiéndolas que le llevaran a donde él estuviera.

Jamás esperó encontrar allí a James Gordon.

Se aseguró de que nadie les viera, quedándose a una distancia prudencial. Sabía que las chicas le dirían a Víctor que él había estado allí y éste se lo diría a su padre. Pero no le preocupaba, siempre podía inventar alguna escusa.

Observó la escena detenidamente.

Jim Gordon protegía a Iván y Svetlana Zsasz como si su vida dependiese de ello. La manera en la que movía su cuerpo para estar siempre entre el arma y los rehenes, la calma que tenía en esa situación, era algo que Mario pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver.

Aunque Lee no paraba de hablar de Jim, aunque Jim había salvado su vida del virus Tetch, Mario no podía evitar sentir celos de él. Porque él era el hijo de Peter Gordon y de alguna manera, durante su infancia, siempre había sido comparado con él, aunque no lo conocía personalmente, su padre idolatraba a Peter Gordon y a su familia. Había crecido odiando a Jim Gordon y todo lo que él representaba, al igual que odiaba a Peter Gordon y todo lo que significaba para su padre, porque tenía la sospecha de que había significado más para su padre que su propia madre. Pero viendo ahora a Jim, Mario rezaba para que no muriese. Jim era imprudente, terco, tenaz y temerario, pero era familia y le debía una deuda de sangre que tenía la intención de pagar cuando apareciese la oportunidad. Se preguntó si Jim sabía a quién estaba salvando, si era algo que no le importaba o si estaba arriesgando su vida de nuevo por alguna especie de Trastorno del Héroe que padeciese tras sus días como soldado.

Luego llegó Víctor. Ileso, afortunadamente. Aunque los pobres desgraciados que se atrevieron a dañar a su familia pronto estarían muertos. Sabía de lo que Víctor era capaz, pero Mario no le tenía miedo, sabía que él estaba a salvo, era un Falcone.

Vio a Víctor y a Jim interactuar. Era realmente divertido. Había una chispa entre ellos que sólo se podía ver si alguien sabía qué estaba buscando realmente. Se podía ve en su cercanía, sus movimientos, su insistente coqueteo, sus miradas furtivas y sus conversaciones de doble sentido.

Mario no salió del coche, ni siquiera cuando todos se marcharon. Todos estaban bien, Víctor había traído a su propio médico, lo que en cierto sentido, le había ofendido, aunque no podía culparle después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Esperaba que Gordon tratase bien a Víctor. Esos dos acabarían juntos tarde o temprano. Se estaban acercando demasiado. Víctor no tenía muchas relaciones amorosas, es cierto que tenía muchas amantes, con las que solía divertirse en el Foxglove, pero nunca había sido nada serio. Víctor no tenía relaciones serias. Porque todo el mundo en Gotham sabía que él era un asesino a sueldo y nadie quería a un asesino como esposo y padre de familia. Además, la impresión que dejaba Víctor en la gente era que él era un sociópata, un bicho raro. Nadie se tomaba el tiempo para conocerle realmente.

Mario esperaba que Gordon fuera la clase de hombre del que Lee hablaba y no dañase a Víctor, porque, pese a todo, consideraba a Víctor familia y Gordon todavía tenía que ganarse su confianza, aunque ya se había ganado su respeto.

Mientras tanto, Mario estaría disponible para ambos, reparando heridas físicas y mentales, prestando ayuda y consejos. Pero lo haría a su manera, no quería que nadie le dijera que se estaba ablandando y pareciéndose a Gordon. Sólo esperaba poder ser algún día la mitad del hombre que era Gordon a los ojos de Lee y de su padre. Aunque para eso aún le quedase mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

Jim Gordon había sido una molestia desde el primer día. No había día en el que Víctor Zsasz combatiese contra el detective, se frustrase al descubrir que Gordon le seguía la pista porque iba dos pasos por delante de sus jefes. Todos los días maldecía al detective, lo despreciaba. Pero desde hacía poco, todo había cambiado, había empezado a sentir algo diferente. De repente, el detective no era tan molesto como antes, algunas veces se divertía con sus encuentros, peligrosos pero deportivos. Nunca había creído que algún día agradecería la presencia de Jim Gordon en Gotham…hasta ahora.

Gracias a él su familia estaba bien.

Su bubbe no paraba de contar una y otra vez lo emocionante que había sido el secuestro. Víctor la había mirado como si se hubiera demenciado. Sabía que su bubbe tenía espíritu jovial pero ¿Secuestro emocionante, enserio bubbe? Pero su bubbe se había hecho fan incondicional del detective, al igual que Don Falcone. Su padre reconocía que le debía una deuda de vida, pero no estaba cantando odas a Gordon ni alabando su buen físico, menos mal. Parecía que Don Falcone y su bubbe se habían compinchado y en cualquier momento fundarían el club de fans de Los Gordon, del que afortunadamente su padre no formaría parte.

Sin embargo, una de las tareas que le había encomendado su padre era averiguar qué era lo que podría interesarle a Gordon o en qué problema estaba metido, para así saldar su deuda cuanto antes. Los Zsazs no debían nada a nadie. Desafortunadamente, por mucho que Víctor había indagado buscando conexiones que le dijeran algo sobre la vida del detective, no encontraba nada lo suficientemente valioso que sirviera para expresar lo agradecido que estaba por haber salvado a su familia. No importaba que Gordon dijera que sólo hacía su trabajo, Víctor sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo y si no se daba un buen regalo cuando alguien te había hecho un favor, quizás la próxima vez Gordon no pondría el mismo esmero.

A sugerencia de Mario, Víctor le había preparado una cena al detective. Bueno, Mario sugirió que lo invitase a cenar, fue Víctor el que se había colado en su apartamento sin permiso y había encargado la cena en uno de los restaurantes que regentaban su familia. Ni siquiera sabía si a Gordon le gustaba la comida rusa.

Nunca estuvo preparado para que Gordon le apuntara con una pistola una vez que comprobó que era él el que se había colado en su casa. No podía entenderlo ¿acaso no sabía Gordon que Víctor le debía una deuda de sangre? Jim estaba perfectamente seguro en su presencia.

\- No hay necesidad de eso, Jim.-dijo Víctor levantando las manos.-Vengo en son de paz.

\- No sé si creerte, Zsasz.-respondió Jim, pero guardó su pistola, que era lo importante.-Estoy recibiendo muchas visitas de la mafia últimamente y no me agrada. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Vengo a cobrar mi deuda.-dijo Víctor.-Salvaste a mi familia, pero aún no has pedido nada, asique he encargado la cena para los dos, mientras piensas que deseas para que quedemos en paz. Eres un hombre difícil de complacer.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es necesario.-dijo Jim, pero se sentó a la mesa y comió, que era lo importante. Víctor sonrió.

Normalmente, las citas de Víctor estarían llenas de incómodos silencios, pero esta vez el silencio era tranquilo, agradable incluso. Víctor estaba confundido, nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Había muy pocas personas con las que él disfrutara realmente.

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido invitarme a cenar?-preguntó Jim.

\- Fue Mario el que lo sugirió.

El recordatorio era doloroso, pero al menos Mario no era Sofía. Víctor sabía que había visto a Mario en la escena, sus chicas le habían dicho que Mario parecía preocupado. No sabía si toda esta preocupación por Víctor y su familia era una estrategia de Mario para que Lee y Jim se olvidaran o si era genuino, pero Víctor estaba agradecido de que Mario hubiera intentado ayudar.

\- Dale las gracias de mi parte.-dijo Jim.

No era la primera vez que Víctor sentía celos, pero no esperó sentirlos con Jim. No era la primera vez que se lo imaginaba, había visto la forma en la que ambos se miraban. Jim y Mario. Había algo entre ellos, una especie de entendimiento. Víctor sabía que Mario sentía algo por Jim más fuerte de lo que sentía por Lee, no era que no amase a Lee, pero no la respetaba ni admiraba tanto como a Jim. Y dolía como dolía cada vez que Víctor se comparaba con Mario. Se preguntó si este era otro de los juegos de Mario, donde él salía lastimado. Sabía que, de confirmarse, Lee también saldría herida. ¿Sabría Lee que eventualmente se convertiría en la fachada? ¿Qué mientras Mario tendría sus aventuras ella estaba destinada a convertirse en la esposa perfecta, la que no sabía nada de los negocios de su marido? ¿Lee aceptó casarse con Mario sabiendo todo eso? Nunca le había parecido la clase de mujer que se dejara pisotear, pero con su moralidad, muy parecida a la de Gordon, era la única manera para que ella estuviera a salvo. Víctor forzó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Jim podía notar que él estaba tenso, pero no iba a fingir que todo iba bien, Gordon no era uno de sus jefes.

\- ¿Dije algo que te molestara?-preguntó Jim.

\- No.-respondió Víctor secamente. Sabía que Jim sabía que él estaba mintiendo, pero continuó tomando su Shchi.

\- Mentiroso.-dijo Jim.-He de reconocer que la comida es muy buena.

\- Es de uno de los restaurantes de mi familia.-dijo Víctor alegremente.-Dije que era para ti, te envían sus saludos, mi bubbe quiere que la vayas a visitar de vez en cuando. No para de hablar de ti. No sé lo que habrá pasado en ese coche, pero dejaste una muy buena impresión sobre ella, Jim. Y yo siempre agradezco a los amigos de mi familia la ayuda y los favores prestados.

\- Tu bubbe es una dama, Zsasz.-dijo Jim.-Dile que espero volver a verla, pero en una situación más favorable esta vez. Dime ¿qué sucedió con los que dieron el golpe?

\- Eso queda entre la familia, Jim, deberías saberlo.

\- Dudo mucho que sean los cabecillas. Los Ibanescu y Antonov tenían mucho que perder. Esto es obra de alguien más y por primera vez, no me estoy refiriendo a Oswald.

Sonó el móvil de Víctor. Era un mensaje de Carmine, incluso si no hubiera sido de él, Víctor tendría que cogerlo, él estaba exento de la etiqueta en la mesa cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Palideció al leerlo.

Sofía Falcone estaba en Gotham.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

El ambiente en la Casa Falcone era tenso. Mario podía ver claramente que Lee no entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue Ana, una de las chicas de Víctor, la encargada de avisar a las familias y a Víctor que Sofía Falcone había regresado a Gotham. Carmine había sido el primero en darla la bienvenida. Estaba reunido con los Zsasz, jugando una partida de póker en el salón, mientras esperaban a Oxana. Mario y Lee habían estado de guardia en el hospital, en uno de los peores turnos de urgencias que había visto en meses. Había tenido que dejarlo todo enseguida, últimamente no ganaba lo suficiente para ese tipo de sobresaltos. ¡Necesitaba unas vacaciones! A ser posible, lejos de las familias y de los negocios de su padre, porque era eso lo que le estaba generando estrés.

\- Vengo a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.-dijo Sofía.

Lee fue la única que la creyó. El resto sabía que Sofía estaba mintiendo. Había algo en Gotham que ella quería o algún lío del que necesitaba salir o alejarse desesperadamente. Pero Lee no sabía nada de eso, todavía no entendía lo que era la lealtad familiar en la mafia, no conocía la historia de Sofía Falcone.

Lo que para Lee eran preguntas normales o interés de Sofía en ella, Mario sabía que su hermana estaba intentando sacarla información. Lo que para Lee eran preguntas sobre Mario, Mario sabía que Sofía estaba buscando algún punto débil. Lee estaba cayendo en todas sus trampas y no se daba cuenta. Tendría que tener una charla con su esposa, porque estaba casada con el hijo de un capo de la mafia y no podía ir dando ese tipo de información.

\- ¿Y dónde está Víctor?-preguntó Sofía, provocando que todos se tensaran al instante. Nadie quería contestarla, ni siquiera Mario. Él miró a Lee, para que se mantuviera callada, algo que afortunadamente ella hizo. Mario no delataría a Víctor, él ya no era esa clase de hombre. Sofía cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de su padre. Le estaba retando.-Me enteré que alguien os había secuestrado. ¡Una lástima! ¡Me alegro de que ya estéis bien!

\- Sofía.-dijo Carmine.-Ya basta de juegos. Dime ¿por qué has venido?

\- ¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿No puede tu hija mostrar interés en su familia?-preguntó Sofía.

\- Ambos sabemos que no estás aquí por eso.-dijo Mario, incapaz de quedarse callado.

\- Tienes razón.-dijo Sofía sorprendiendo a todos.-La razón de mi visita es simple. Quiero casarme con Víctor.

Bueno. Su hermana siempre había sido muy directa cuando era necesario. Esto era completamente inesperado. Víctor y Sofía nunca se habían llevado bien. Mario sabía que Víctor era bisexual, pero Sofía no era la clase de mujer que pudiera interesarle a Víctor. Ella era cruel, frívola y a veces sádica. Sofía y Víctor se habían odiado mutuamente desde que eran pequeños. No tenían ningún tipo de contacto. ¿Qué se le habrá pasado a su hermana por la cabeza? Mario no podía entenderla. La situación era completamente ridícula. Al parecer todos pensaban lo mismo, salvo Lee, que no se estaba enterando de la situación real.

\- ¿Qué?-Mario había expresado lo que todos pensaban.

\- La cosa es simple. Papá, estás perdiendo poder. Todos lo saben. El Pingüino te está robando tu territorio, tus negocios y familias. Yo puedo encargarme de todo. Soy una Falcone. El problema es que eso no basta y pocos me respaldarán porque soy una mujer. Víctor es leal a la familia y como mi marido, será mi consorte y mi consiglieri.-dijo Sofía.

Expresado así, sonaba lógico. Mario sentía lástima por Víctor en este momento. Miró a Lee. Se alegraba de tenerla y de que su matrimonio hubiera sido por amor. Este tipo de confabulaciones era normal entre la mafia y él mismo se había librado de unos cuantos. Nunca se lo diría a Lee, pero la había investigado antes de que empezaran a salir, cuando descubrió que no tenía conexiones directas ni indirectas con ninguna familia mafiosa, la invitó a salir. Puede que algún día ella quisiera experimentar y llevar algún negocio. Mario no aprobaba lo que hacía su padre, pero le respaldaba, al igual que haría con Lee si llegaba la ocasión.

\- Quita tus zarpas de mi nieto.-dijo Svetlana.-Ya le has causado suficiente daño.

\- Yo restauraré el apellido Falcone.-respondió Sofía.-Continuaré con el linaje familiar, le daré un heredero. Las familias Falcone y Zsasz unidas, reinando sobre Gotham.

\- Me niego. No lo permitiré.-dijo Svetlana.-Sé lo que les sucedió a tus maridos. Siete ¿verdad? ¿O eran ocho? ¿Qué pasará con Víctor el día que lo hayas exprimido del todo, que no pueda darte el capricho que se te antoje? ¡Aléjate de él!

Siete maridos de Sofía (que se sepan). Todos adinerados, multimillonarios, empresarios, con conexiones, algunos mafiosos. Todos muertos o desaparecidos (es decir, muertos). Sofía quedó impune de todo, pero misteriosamente heredó todo el dinero y negocios de sus maridos. No era de extrañar que nadie, ni siquiera Mario, quisieran que Sofía y Víctor se casaran.

Se empezaron a escuchar disparos afuera. Mario, con sus rápidos reflejos, empujó a Lee al suelo. Las ventanas ya estaban rotas, los cristales por el suelo, las balas atravesaban los muebles, pero afortunadamente, todos estaban ilesos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Lee.

\- No lo sé.-respondió Mario.

No quería pensar que Sofía estaba detrás de esto. Vio a su padre y a los Zsasz con sus móviles, dando instrucciones a sus hombres. Mario se tapaba los oídos para no oír nada, así evitaba que el sonido de las balas perforase su tímpano. Lee hizo lo mismo. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los tiroteos como él, pero su experiencia médica la hizo reaccionar. El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las once y media de la noche cuando se acabó el tiroteo, el reloj de la pared, destrozado, marcaba las once y veinte. Era más fiable el de su muñeca. Hubo un momento de quietud, donde nadie quería moverse por si estaban recargando, después vinieron los gritos pidiendo ayuda. Iván reaccionó primero al reconocer a Oxana. Con cuidado, pero sin entretenerse, salieron. Encontraron a Jim Gordon en el suelo, apenas consciente, herido de varias balas. Víctor estaba a su lado, pálido pero con expresión asesina, mirando constantemente alrededor. Lee se arrodilló a su lado, tapando la herida, mientras Carmine pedía una ambulancia.

\- Me protegió del tiroteo.-dijo Oxana.

Mario suspiró. Estaba cansado. Jim Gordon causaba más problemas de los que solucionaba. Empezaba a pensar que Gordon estaba loco y que Lee se había quedado con él y no con Jim, porque sabía que era más probable que Mario regresara a casa, que era Mario el que le daría seguridad y no Jim. Si ese era el caso y Lee creía que había seguridad con el hijo de un Don de la mafia italiana, Mario tendría que reconsiderar el divorcio. Se arrodilló al lado de Lee para ayudarla a atender a Gordon. Ahora su familia le debía dos deudas de vida.

Esperaba que Sofía no estuviera detrás de todo esto, porque el tiroteo, además de destrozar la Casa Falcone, había estado a punto de matar a dos de las familias mafiosas que regentaban Gotham. Ni siquiera Carmine podría salvar a su hija si se demostraba que tenía algo que ver con esto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

Sofía había sido expulsada del hospital, tampoco había decidido quedarse. Mario y Lee hacían todo lo posible para salvar la vida de Gordon, pero tras una operación de cuatro horas para extraerle la bala que se había alojado en una zona bastante complicada, volviendo la situación peliaguda, ya todo dependía de Gordon. Esta noche se decidía si Gordon vivía o moría, dependiendo de la voluntad de vivir de Gordon, así resultaría. No se llamó a Harvey Bullock en ningún momento, ya había bastante ajetreo con varios señores de la mafia y sus más leales seguidores cuidando la habitación de Gordon. Pero ni Carmine ni Víctor tenían la intención de dejarle solo, aunque estuvieran poniendo nerviosos al personal sanitario. Gordon tenía muchos enemigos que podrían intentar asesinarlo ahora que estaba débil, no podían dejarle en su punto más bajo ahora que tenían una deuda de sangre.

Carmine estaba preocupado. Antes de su muerte, Peter le hizo jurar que protegería a Jim a toda costa, hasta ahora Carmine estaba fallando. Nunca le había gustado incumplir una promesa, ahora, en su vejez, se preguntaba constantemente porqué tenía que seguir conservando el poder para evitar que Gordon sufriera un golpe. Él era lo único que mantenía a las mafias alejadas de Jim, aunque él no debía saberlo. La idea del retiro, de pasar más tiempo con su familia, era atrayente, sobre todo ahora. Llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose débil, los doctores incluidos Mario y Lee le habían aconsejado reposo y evitar los sobresaltos. Podría ser la edad, pero Carmine tenía la sospecha de que lo estaban envenenando lentamente, sólo que no tenía pruebas y no había detectado conductas sospechosas en sus empleados.

Notó a Víctor preocupado. Él siempre había sido un libro abierto para Carmine. Era como un hijo para él, porque aunque se sentía muy orgulloso de Mario, también se sentía de la misma manera con Víctor. Sofía era diferente. Ella siempre había sido complicada, una hija rebelde que había intentado escalar posiciones usando el apellido Falcone y deshonrándolo en el intento. Tras intentar prender fuego a Víctor, destrozándole la cabellera, había tenido que exiliarla de Gotham. No sabía qué hacer con ella, a veces Carmine tenía la impresión de que Sofía lo odiaba.

\- Se despertará.-le dijo a Víctor.-Mario y Lee le han tratado y ellos son los mejores del hospital.

\- Eso es cierto.-dijo Víctor, pero parecía pensativo, abstraído.

\- Yo no me preocuparía tanto.-dijo Carmine, pero tenía la impresión que ambos sabían que mentían.-Es un Gordon. Esos hombres están hechos de acero. No quiso mencionar todas aquellas veces que había acudido al hospital porque Peter se había metido en un caso peliagudo que le había dañado como advertencia. Tampoco mencionó lo nervioso y asustado de que Jim no saliera de esta. Se parecía tanto a su padre que a veces le gustaba fingir que Jim era Peter, que Peter nunca había muerto. Era un villano sin su héroe, nadie había tenido las agallas de Peter para perseguirle. Si alguien tenía que atraparle, Carmine prefería que fuera Jim. Había algo poético en eso.

\- Los empleados dicen que voy a casarme.-dijo Víctor mirando a Carmine atentamente, casi con miedo.-Que Sofía pidió mi mano y protección.

\- No voy a dejar que suceda, Víctor.-dijo Carmine.-Tu familia y yo, nos opusimos por completo.

Víctor suspiró tranquilo. No era la primera vez que alguien intentaba hacer un movimiento político juntando en matrimonio a dos familias. Pero Carmine tenía un código y si no había escogido esposa para Mario, tampoco lo haría para Víctor. Carmine había conocido a su esposa María sin intervención de las familias y al ver a Víctor tan estresado, yendo de un lugar a otro de la habitación, como si no supiera qué hacer, supo que jamás vendería su confianza y menos a su propia hija.

\- Estábamos cenando.-dijo Víctor.-Cuando recibí la llamada. Fue idea de Mario. Le agradeceré después.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste?-preguntó Carmine. Víctor tardó un poco en responder.

\- Bienvenido.

\- ¡Usted no puede estar aquí, señor!-dijo una enfermera a un hombre en la puerta. Carmine lo miró. El Pingüino había venido a ver a Gordon, con toda seguridad.-No está en la lista de visitas.

\- No necesito el acceso a ninguna lista de visitas.-respondió Oswald indignado.-Me presento y entro.

\- ¡Déjale pasar!-ordenó Carmine. Lo único que quería era que Oswald viera a Gordon, supiera que estaba bien y se marchase. Aún estaba resentido con él por robarle el trono de Gotham.

\- Hola, viejo amigo.-saludó Oswald a Jim. Carmine vio su rostro solemne, su postura tiesa y su tristeza. Esperaba que no fuera a declarar sus sentimientos ahí mismo, delante de Víctor, no creía que él pudiera soportarlo. Carmine siempre había tenido la sospecha de que El Pingüino había tenido un flechazo por Gordon, que se había ido disipando con el tiempo y se había extinguido con la llegada del Enigma a la vida del Pingüino, aunque Oswald seguía preocupándose por él.-Recupérate pronto, Jim. Los días son más tristes desde que no patrullas las calles. No te mueras, Jim.

Le dejó el clavel de su pajarita y después se marchó, dejando a Carmine muy confundido, aunque no le dio importancia. Después averiguaría qué sucedía con El Pingüino, ahora la prioridad eran Jim y Víctor.

\- Mario parece haberse encaprichado de Gordon, también.-dijo Carmine. Vio a Víctor tensarse.-No cómo te lo imaginas, Víctor. Mario es un hombre casado, él nunca engañaría a Lee.

Carmine sabía que lo que decía no era cierto, pero era algo que tenía que decir por pura cortesía. Pero en su mundo, todo el mundo engañaba y mentía, manipulaba y mataba. Peter había sido un soplo de aire fresco a su complicada vida, al igual que su hijo lo era para Víctor.

\- Mario habla mucho de Gordon.-dijo Víctor cauteloso.

\- Lee también lo hace.-respondió Carmine.

\- No de la misma manera.-respondió Víctor.-Los he visto.

Porque era imposible no verlos. Mario y Jim interactuaban con coqueteo amistoso y más de una vez, desde que Mario se comprometió con Lee, Carmine tenía dudas de que su noviazgo funcionase.

\- Se toleran.-dijo Carmine.

Fue precisamente en ese mismo momento en el que Gordon empezó a moverse. Abrió los ojos. Carmine se debatía entre darles o no privacidad. Víctor se acercó a su cama, cauteloso, Jim intentó sonreír.

\- Salvaste la vida de mi madre, gracias.-dijo Víctor.

\- Esto duele como si estuviéramos en el infierno.-dijo Jim.-Pero era algo que había que hacer, los policías siempre estamos de servicio, incluso cuando no estamos en activo.

Tan correcto, sus modales era algo que a Carmine le gustaba de Jim, aunque a veces perdiera la compostura. Decidió retirarse y darles su espacio. Tenía un altercado que investigar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

Para mantener a Sofía ocupada y alejada de Víctor, a Mario se le había ocurrido la idea de que Víctor y sus chicas mantuvieran a Jim hasta que se recuperase. Víctor sería su niñera personalizada. También lo hacía para que Sofía se mantuviera alejada de ellos, si esto había sido un golpe ocasionado por ella, tal y como Mario sospechaba, lo único sensato sería ponerlos a ambos juntos, así la familia de Víctor y sus chicas estarían protegidas por el único policía de Gotham que se encargaría de investigar en caso de que sucediera algo y Jim estaría protegido en caso de que alguien intentara matarles, porque para ser sinceros, nadie podía confiar en la policía de Gotham, ni siquiera en Bullock, uno de los policías más corruptos. Si Jim desaparecía no habría nadie que lo buscase, porque a todos le gustaba ganar la paga extra que recibían todos los meses para mantenerse callados y no dar problemas. El problema con este sistema era que cuando en verdad necesitabas a la policía, todos te ignoraban y preguntaban directamente quién creías que había sido, ese sería al que encarcelarían, sin investigar quién era el verdadero culpable. Sofía, si estaba interesada en quitar el poder a la mafia de Gotham, tendría a la policía en una semana. Las familias mafiosas necesitaban a Jim Gordon de su lado, porque era el único que se dignaría a averiguar la verdad.

Esto no resultaba fácil, porque Jim era un paciente terrible, que nada más despertar, había intentado darse de alta y marcharse. Carmine no le había dejado y Gordon, sin fuerzas para levantarse realmente, se había echado sobre un costado, dándole la espalda, como si fuera un niño pequeño con una rabieta. Después, cuando Carmine había estado tomando una siesta, había conseguido levantarse sin despertarlo, pero se olvidó que Víctor, quien siempre acompañaba a Carmine, estaba vigilando fuera de la puerta y no le dejó salir, agarrándolo y llevándolo a la cama nuevamente, despertando a Carmine en el proceso. Después, Gordon empezó a llamar a gritos a su médico, Mario acudió de inmediato desde la sala de urgencias, donde llevaba trabajando durante horas sin descanso y sólo su profesionalidad le impidió volverse irascible ante la terquedad de Gordon de quedarse tranquilo. Para colmo, Lee estaba frenética porque había recibido una carta con un acertijo preguntando por la salud de Gordon y un reloj dibujado y un sombrero que decía tick tack y preguntando por la próxima fiesta del té. Eso preocupó a Mario, porque ahora los villanos de Gotham, obsesionados con Gordon, estaban organizados e iban tras Jim, sólo esperaba que dejasen a Lee tranquila y que se obsesionasen con el próximo payaso que tomase las calles, dejando a Jim fuera de cualquier tipo de maquinación que le provocara más estrés. Alejando a Jim de los problemas, Lee se tranquilizaría. Mario quería tener los días normales de los que disfrutaba antes de que Gordon llegara a Gotham.

Víctor parecía divertido ante la escena que estaba ocasionando Gordon. Mario, cansado y harto, le dio un tranquilizante. Durante el tiempo que Jim estuvo sedado, tras intentar luchar contra los sedantes, Carmine y Víctor pudieron descansar, sabiendo que las chicas de Víctor vigilaban el acceso y les informarían de cualquier problema. Pero cuando despertó, Gordon seguía insistiendo en abandonar el hospital e irse a su casa y según la normativa del hospital él estaba en su derecho de pedirlo, el problema era que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no podía quedarse solo y Gordon no tenía familiares ni amigos que pudieran acogerle. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la fantástica idea, aunque en realidad a Mario le habría gustado ofrecerse voluntario para cuidarle y así devolverle el favor por salvarle la vida, no poseía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, teniendo un trabajo al que tenía que asistir y si lo llamaban de urgencias, tendría que ser a cualquier hora.

Jim no estaba seguro con Mario y Mario no estaba seguro con Jim, pero con Víctor era diferente.

Carmine lo había organizado todo, mandando a las chicas de Víctor para que fueran a su apartamento y cogieran lo necesario para que Gordon estuviera con ellas una semana como mínimo, más tiempo si se alargaba su recuperación. No había mucha expectación entre ellas, pero sabían seguir órdenes y esto no era más que un trabajo. Jim era reacio, pero Mario sabía que Víctor nunca fallaba en un trabajo, por muy complicado que fuera. No importa lo difícil que fuera el carácter de Jim, mientras Carmine no se lo ordenase, Victor no lo mataría, ni siquiera si se lo ordenaba El Pingüino. Los capos de la mafia, leales a Carmine, algunos de los cuales deberían estar jubilados, también habían sido puestos bajo protección y convivirían con Jim y Víctor, para evitar posibles golpes. Seguirían controlando su parte de la ciudad, pero lo harían desde dirección desconocida. Ni Carmine ni Mario ni Lee podían abandonar la mansión Falcone, porque eso sería muy sospechoso y no querían mostrar debilidad. Headhunter se encargaría de su protección, aunque Mario era reticente a dejar a Gordon fuera de su vista, para consternación de Víctor. Después de Víctor, Headhunter era el sicario más fiable y totalmente leal a los Falcone, además de ser el mejor amigo de Víctor.

\- Ayer vi a tu hermana, Mario.-dijo una enfermera del turno de tarde. Ella ya se marchaba, pero quería hablar con Mario. Era una de las cotillas, Mario prefería mantenerse alejado de mujeres como ella.-Estaba comiendo en el Iceber Lounge, con un señor delgado con un bastón. No me habías dicho que tu hermana se estaba viendo con alguien.

Para alguien ajeno a la familia, como Lee, esto no significaba nada, pero para alguien como Mario, esto era una declaración de guerra proveniente de Sofía. Estaba organizando a los enemigos de los Falcone, yendo contra una orden directa del rey capo. Mario no quería saber este tipo de chismes, porque le ponían en la tesitura de elegir entre ponerse del lado de su padre, o de su hermana. Pero no tuvo que divagar mucho tiempo. Mario nunca sería un chivato y la lealtad hacia su familia prevalecía sobre cualquier cosa. Amaba a su padre, a su hermana y a su esposa, pero al final, siempre escogería estar del lado de su padre, porque era la única manera en la que podía proteger a su esposa. Mario no era ajeno al trabajo de su padre, sabía cómo acabaría todo si había una lucha interna dentro de una misma familia. Quizá Lee y él deberían hacer las maletas y marcharse de luna de miel, así estarían lejos de Gotham y de todos sus problemas y lo haría ahora mismo si fuera necesario, salvo que eso se consideraría debilidad y su padre podría sufrir las consecuencias.

\- Hola papá.-dijo Mario.-Sofía y El Pingüino están confabulados. Podrían dar un golpe en cualquier momento.

\- Deberíamos cambiar el plan.-dijo Carmine.-Podríamos convivir con Víctor y Jim por unos días.

Carmine colgó el teléfono. Mario estaba estupefacto. ¿Cuál era el plan de su padre, qué Jim Gordon les protegiera a todos? Jim Gordon era un solo hombre, pero Carmine esperaba grandes cosas de él y Gordon no podría lograrlo. Mario haría lo que su padre le ordenara y si consideraba que Gordon estaba en condiciones de proteger a seis capos de la mafia y a todas sus familias, Mario no discutiría con él, sólo se pasaría por la farmacia a comprar tranquilizantes y sedantes, necesarios cuando llegara el momento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

El objetivo de estar todos con Jim Gordon era que Sofía Falcone no los pudiera localizar, pero todos estaban cansados, Jim no hacía nada fácil y los capos de la mafia querían irse a casa. Bueno, Víctor no iba a permitirlo. Este era un trabajo y aunque se había preguntado muchas veces, últimamente con mayor frecuencia, cómo era trabajar y convivir con Gordon, su imaginación había sido mucho más idílica que la realidad, algo que ocurría con frecuencia. Apenas llevaban tres horas juntos y sólo discutían, se evitaban para evitar discutir y Víctor tenía que lidiar con las rabietas de todos. Lección aprendida, nunca tengas tanta gente en una sola casa y menos cuando se llevan tan mal. Su madre se reía y decía que le recordaba a los tiempos cuando era más joven, antes de que Víctor naciera, cuando hacía las cenas familiares con su familia y la de Iván.

"Es como convivir con tus suegros cuando vas a conocer a tu esposa." Dijo Carmine.

Sofía se había adueñado de la mansión Falcone, había llamado repetidas veces a Mario y a Carmine, pero nadie había contestado. Mario le había confesado a Víctor que temía que su hermana llamase por un teléfono desconocido y él tuviera que contestarlo por si era del hospital, ante esta situación Mario había decidido tomarse días libres, los moscosos que el hospital le debía. Luego estaban las mafias latinas que se llevaban mal con la china y la yakuza, pero que sorprendentemente habían conseguido evitarse por completo escogiendo sus habitaciones en zonas completamente opuestas. Las zonas comunes eran la cocina y el salón, ahí habría respeto por unanimidad. Headhunter, conocía a Jim y se llevaban increíblemente bien para ser un sicario y un policía, Víctor los había pillado jugando a las cartas, mirándolos sospechosamente cuando Jim había apostado. Ni siquiera sabía que a Gordon le gustaba jugar al póker.

\- Bastante bueno.-escuchó decir a Wendell.-Deberían prohibirte en el casino, Jim.

\- Intento no ir porque sé que perdería más de lo que ganaría.-respondió Jim.-Pero cuando era más joven, antes de unirme al ejército, me fui de viaje a Las Vegas, gané una suma considerable que luego despilfarré enseguida.

\- No te imaginaba como un rebelde sin causa, Jim.-se reía Wendell.-Pero tu época como caza recompensas debería haberme advertido de tu turbulento pasado.

Los monstruos de Arkham Asylum. Víctor recordaba ese caso. Gordon había declarado la guerra al Pingüino, arrestando a todo aquel que persiguiera o dañase a alguno de los experimentos de Strange. Las familias mafiosas habían hablado, algunos consideraban a Gordon un loco por provocar tan abiertamente al Pingüino, pero la mayoría había admirado su coraje y su predisposición para hacer siempre lo correcto. Gordon tenía el respeto de las calles y de los mafiosos y eso era importante. Por supuesto, Carmine había intervenido, ayudando disimuladamente a Gordon a darles cobijo, refugio y protección del Pingüino y de los ciudadanos. Sin darse cuenta, Gordon había empujado a los experimentos de Strange hacia la mafia. Víctor había sido designado personalmente para sacar a unos cuantos de Gotham y llevarlos a Metrópolis y a Ciudad Central. En cierta forma, le parecía ver gracioso y admirable ver a Gordon luchando él sólo contra un sistema que quería hundirle.

\- Víctor, ven a jugar con nosotros.-le llamó Wendell.

\- Ya sabes que sólo juego si se apuesta alto.-respondió Víctor bebiendo su leche.

\- Una lástima.-dijo Jim.-Quería jugar contigo.

Por alguna razón, Víctor notó doble sentido en esas palabras. Wendell los miraba fijamente ¿asombrado? ¿Incrédulo? Víctor lo ignoró y comenzó una ronda. Sorprendentemente, ganó Jim. Wendell se reía ante su cara de asombro.

\- ¿Ves lo que te digo, Víctor? Este chico podría cerrar un casino en una sola noche.

\- En realidad hice un favor a tu padre, Víctor.-dijo Jim.-Sé que tiene un casino. Consideré en ir hace un par de noches, pero no creí que fuera bienvenido. Podrían prohibirme la entrada y de momento estoy bien con todas las familias, no quiero crearme enemigos por malentendidos.

\- Has hecho bien, Gordon.-dijo Iván uniéndose a la conversación.-Has escogido a un jugador, chico. Dime Gordon ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

\- ¿Perdone?-preguntó Jim. Su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal.

Víctor lo encontraba hilarante. Era el mejor día de su vida. Justamente fue en el hospital donde se había enterado de las intenciones que Sofía tenía para él, al ser una Falcone, Víctor jamás hubiera podido negarse a complacerla o podría ofender gravemente a Carmine. Fue su bube la que ideó todo el desmadrado plan donde Víctor y Jim fingían estar casados, así Sofía no podría tocar a ninguno de ellos y Víctor podría alejarse de sus maquinaciones sin ofender a nadie. Jim estaba enterándose ahora mismo de todo este plan y Víctor no tenía palomitas para acompañar al drama. Debería haberlo pensado antes.

\- Estás de enhorabuena, Jim.-dijo Víctor.-Mi esposo. Cariño.

\- ¡Toda esta situación es absurda!-dijo Jim, enfadado.-Nadie es tan estúpido para creer que estamos casados, Víctor, intentamos matarnos la semana pasada.

\- Todos los matrimonios tienen problemas, Jim.-respondió Víctor.-Lo superaremos.

\- He intentado meter a tu familia en la cárcel.-continuó Jim.

\- Sólo hacías tu trabajo, niño.-dijo Svetlana.-También me salvaste la vida y la de mi nuera, por lo que estamos en paz.

\- Eres un asesino a sueldo y yo un policía.-dijo Jim, incrédulo.

\- Nuestras profesiones no nos definen, Jim.-dijo Carmine.-Cada uno trabaja en lo que puede para sobrevivir. No a todos les gusta su trabajo, pero teniendo uno, hay que aprender a disfrutarlo, por muy horrible o antimoral que sea. El dinero sobre la mesa da un estómago lleno y feliz.

\- Trabajas para Oswald.-dijo Jim. Víctor podía mirar cómo sus padres se miraban con suspicacia, un poco tensos, cuando Jim se refirió al Pingüino por su nombre.

\- Pero mi lealtad siempre será para Carmine.-respondió Víctor con seriedad.

\- Esto es ridículo, Víctor, nadie va a creerlo.-dijo Jim.

\- La gente creerá lo que les digas, Jim, porque no tienen otra forma de averiguar si es cierto o no.-dijo Mario.-Sé escueto, no des detalles, deja que se imaginen la historia. Idear una historia creíble por si os preguntan, que no os pillen en ninguna mentira.

\- Mi hijo tiene razón, Jim. Esta historia puede serviros a ambos en un futuro, pero sólo si se hace bien. No estoy hablando de Sofía ni del Pingüino, estoy hablando de un futuro lejano cuando alguno de vosotros estéis en problemas y de verdad se necesite.

\- No creo que exista ese momento, don Falcone.-dijo Jim. Carmine sólo sonrió con suspicacia.

\- Eso es lo mismo que Peter me dijo, tres meses después, necesitó un favor.-susurró Carmine. Víctor no sabía si Jim lo había oído, pero él sí lo hizo.

La historia de Carmine Falcone y Peter Gordon estaba envuelta en las sombras, Víctor muy poco sobre ella, pero a veces había preguntado a su bube y a sus padres sobre él. "Peter Gordon era un gran hombre" le habían dicho. Nunca había entendido esa admiración, ese respeto que había por él, pero con cada pedazo de información, iba creando su propia imagen. Quizá algún día podría preguntarle a Jim sobre él, le habría gustado conocerle, quizá, sólo quizá, Peter Gordon le habría dado su bendición. Puede que fueran a fingir un matrimonio, pero Víctor ya tenía un enamoramiento con Jim Gordon, a veces creía que su familia y don Falcone, puede que incluso Mario, supieran leerle como un libro abierto.


End file.
